This is who I am
by Skovko
Summary: It's been over a month since Roman, Seth and Dean met the mysterious Keira and she disappeared on them again. The town they just got into is upside down because of a big trial. Turning on the tv makes them all drop their jaws. They just found Keira again. (Sequel to "Who are you".)
1. Star witness

Roman put his bag down on the floor and threw himself on one of the beds. It should just have been another town but it had been tough getting through traffic. There seemed to be news wagons everywhere but they weren't there because of WWE.

"What's going on in this town?" Roman asked.  
"The trial," Dean answered.  
"What trial?" Seth asked.  
"They're trying to take down this whole mob family. They got a star witness. Someone from within turned on the rest," Dean answered. "It's been all over the news for a while."

Roman grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. The news was going on. He slowly sat up with his mouth open. Dean and Seth stood still, both of them staring at the screen too.

"What the fuck?" Seth whispered.

They stared at the picture on the screen while the news anchor talked over it.

_"There's still no sign of the star witness Keira Henderson. She vanished six weeks ago from a safe house. According to the one surviving officer, she was in the shower when people broke into the home to get her. He doesn't know if they took her with them or if she vanished on her own."_

"It's her. It's Keira," Roman said.

None of them had seen her in about five weeks. Dean had been right back then. She probably had only been homeless for a day or two when they ran into her. She had gotten out of the safe house before meeting them.

"I fucking knew it!" Dean growled. "I knew she had a story."  
"She vanished on her own," Seth seemed to be answering the news anchor. "We saw her. She was on her own. This is why she was running the streets with no phone or ID. She didn't wanna get caught. Traveling with us probably made it more safe for her."  
"Then why did she leave?" Dean asked.

_"Keira Henderson was known as a mob wife although she never actually married into the family. She turned on her long time boyfriend and his family, including her own brother who was the reason she met them to begin with. The judge has already ruled that if she doesn't turn up to her hearing tomorrow, all evidence provided by her will not be allowed in the case. They need her testimony to win this case."_

"I don't believe this," Roman said.  
"She'll be there," Dean said.  
"How can you be so sure?" Seth asked.  
"Who the hell would turn on a mob family if they're not dead sure to put them away? Either you succeed or you die," Dean said.

_"Despite trying hard from the prosecutor, the judge has ruled it will be an open trial. Don't expect to get a seat. The courthouse is already being camped."_

"We're going," Dean said.  
"We can't," Roman said.  
"She's out there on her own, Roman!" Dean raised his voice. "You know damn well she'll march into that building tomorrow. I wanna see her. I need to see her."  
"We hardly know her," Seth tried.  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't wanna see her too," Dean said.

Dean and Seth had a short stare down until Seth finally turned his eyes down.

"I can't," Seth said.  
"Roman?" Dean looked at Roman.  
"Let's just hope they're all gonna be so engrossed with the case that they don't notice us," Roman said.  
"Wear a hoodie," Dean smiled. "And thanks."  
"I wanna see her too," Roman said. "It's not everyday we get a girl fucking us all within three days and then running off. She was bold. I kinda liked that."


	2. Called to the stand

Roman, Seth and Dean arrived early to the courthouse next morning. They all wore their hoodies up and no one seemed to even look at them. Every news outlet was already on the case. They made their way inside, overhearing a woman talking to a camera.

"We're closing in on the final day of the trial. Only Keira Henderson's testimony is left, but will she show up today? Only time will tell," she said.  
"She'll be here," Dean growled lowly.  
"Shut up!" Seth hissed just as lowly.

They managed to find three empty seats in the back of the room. The trial started almost an hour later. Everyone stood up for the judge, and then it was on. The prosecutor, a man named Stan, stood up.

"I call to the stand, Keira Henderson," he said.

Everyone looked around, wondering if she was actually there. And then she walked in. Seth couldn't help but smile widely. She was wearing that short, fuchsia dress he had bought for her back then. She wore a pair of black leggings and an open black cardigan, toning it down a great deal but it was that dress. For some reason that made him feel special.

"Keira, would you mind telling us your connection to the Bianchi family?" Stan asked.  
"I was the girlfriend of Marco Bianchi for seven years," she answered.  
"Seven years?" Roman whispered. "Damn!"

Seth squeezed Roman's knee, silently telling the bigger man to be quiet. They listened as she answered questions and told stories for several hours. It was scary the amount of horror she had witnessed throughout the years. She hadn't been part of hurting people or running any business but she had provided all the evidence needed to take down the entire Bianchi family. It all started with Marco. If they convicted him, the rest would fall like domino pieces with him.

"No further questions, your honor," Stan said.

The Bianchi's lawyer, a man named Angelo, stood up.

"I would like to ask for a rescheduling. Since Keira has been hiding, we've had no way of preparing properly. I wanna reschedule for tomorrow," Angelo said.  
"I'm not stupid," Keira looked at the judge. "If you reschedule, I'm not coming back in tomorrow. Not because I don't want to, but because the second I leave this building today, I'll be dead. You might not find my corpse for a long time, if ever, but I'll be dead. You need to get my testimony out of the way. It will give me peace knowing they'll go away despite me not living long enough to see it."  
"I'll have to think about that. Everyone take an hour of lunch and be back here at 2 PM," the judge said.

The three men in the back stood up quickly. Keira looked through the crowd and her eyes widened. She clearly recognized them despite of their hoodies.

_"Bathroom," _Dean mouthed.

He more or less pushed Roman and Seth out of the room with him. They needed to get to the women's bathroom before anyone got out and noticed them going in there. They hurried down the hall and into the bathroom. Almost five minutes later the door opened and Keira walked inside.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"Fun thing, we have a show here tonight," Seth answered.  
"But why are you here at this building?" She asked.  
"Really? You need to ask?" Roman chuckled.  
"Damn it, why didn't you tell us?" Dean asked.  
"And risk getting you on their kill list too?" She asked.

She walked over to the sink and gripped it tight. She stared in the mirror and then slammed her fists down in the sink.

"God damn it! You stupid, fucking morons! You got the looks but you don't got the brains, do you? The second they catch the scent of you, you're dead. I'm offering myself on a plate for them today but I'm not gonna serve you as dessert for them too," she said.

Roman was in front of her in less than a second. He placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a soft kiss. She placed her hands on top of his, looking up at him through wet eyes.

"Hey, easy," he said.  
"They're gonna kill you too," she said.  
"No one's dying. Not on my fucking watch," Dean said.

He looked around and then walked over to one of the stalls.

"Can you climb over the door in one of these?" He asked.  
"I used to as a kid," she answered. "Why?"  
"Give it a try," he said.

She walked into the stall, locked it and climbed over.

"Great, we'll keep it locked for now. We'll go out and buy a burka for you. We'll hide it in there in a bag. If the judge rules you have to come back tomorrow, you walk down here and change your clothes, and then you walk out of this building before they realize you're not in here anymore," Dean said.  
"That's never gonna work," Seth said.  
"Do you got a better idea?" Dean asked.  
"No," Seth looked down.  
"It's gonna work," Dean said. "You just gotta be fast. Throw that burka on as fast as you can and then calmly walk out of here as if nothing's wrong."  
"You've watched too many movies," she said.  
"And enough crime shows to know it might work," Dean smirked. "And now I want what Roman just got."

He kissed her and pushed her up against the closed stall door. Just a soft, closed mouth kiss like Roman had given her. He stepped back and looked at Seth with a grin on his face.

"You want some too, brother?" He asked.  
"Jackass!" Seth chuckled. "Of course I do."

Seth pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft, short kiss too. There hadn't been anything sexual in the kisses but still a lot of electricity flew through the air. She took a step back, opened her black handbag and took out the pen they remembered seeing that day in the lobby where Dean had been searching for her phone.

"Keep this safe for me," she said.  
"It's just a pen," Seth said.  
"It's a USB drive. It got everything on it. When I... I mean, if I go missing today, at least someone can leak this to the press," she said. "I gotta go before they send someone out here to search for me."

She hurried out of the bathroom and the three men looked at each other.

"Now what?" Seth asked.  
"Now we go shopping," Dean said.  
"And we gotta call Hunter. We can't exactly turn up tonight and continue this tour for a few days," Roman said.  
"Tell him we all got food poisoning. That we went out last night and ordered the same dish. It wouldn't be the first time something like that happens," Seth said.

An hour later the three men were back in their seats. Dean had run out and bought a burka and a bag to hide it in while Roman had called Hunter, and Seth had gone back in to make sure they could still get their seats. Keira came walking in with the prosecutor a few minutes before the judge came in there.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I don't believe your life is in any danger, miss Henderson. I doubt any of the members of the Bianchi family is stupid enough to go for you after you called them out on it," he said.  
"Is this your first mob case?" She asked.  
"Silence!" He barked. "I will see you back here tomorrow morning at 9 AM."

She turned her head and looked over at Marco. He had the most creepy smile on his face. She knew that smile. He thought he had won. Dean's plan had to work. She got up and walked as calmly as she could to the bathroom. She knew Marco had eyes on her, ready to follow her when she got back out. She climbed the stall, tore the burka out of the bag and put it on.

"This is the most stupid idea of all time," she muttered.

She walked out of the stall and looked in the mirror. Only her eyes would give her away. As long as she kept them down on the floor and didn't look at anyone connected with Marco, she would be able to do it. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall and outside. She held her breath as she passed Marco himself.

"She's still inside," he said. "Wharton's waiting for her."

The name of her brother made her tense up. Of course Marco made sure her brother would be the one waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She would have a harder time resisting going with him. There was still a lot of love there but the hate had outgrown the love. She got startled when someone walked up next to her and grabbed her arm.

"It's just me," Dean said lowly.

She followed him to the car where Seth and Roman were waiting. They got in and Seth started driving right away.

"Keep your head down," Roman said.  
"They're looking panicky," Seth pointed out.  
"They know she's gone," Roman said.  
"I told you it would work," Dean grinned. "I'm the fucking best."


	3. Questions

Roman, Seth and Dean sat on a bed each when Keira came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of Roman's shirts and her panties. Her hair was still wet after the shower she had just taken. The three men were watching the news that was showing recaps of the trial.

_"Marco and his men seemed on edge when they left. We've been informed by a witness that overheard them talk that Keira somehow managed to escape the courthouse unseen."_

"I told you it would work," Dean smiled proudly. "Come here."

He patted the bed next to him. She walked over and sat down.

"I think you owe us some sort of explanation," Roman said.  
"When you met me, I was going into my second night without sleep. I knew that cop was dirty. He survived because he was in on it. He let them into the safe house but I was already gone by then. I turned on the water and jumped out of the window first thing," she said.  
"Smart move," Seth said.  
"I didn't go into this blindly. I knew everyone on Marco's payroll. Seven years with him and he trusted me completely. He didn't know how I was looking into his notebooks and computer. I knew that if I were to do this, I had to do it right. Take down everyone or none at all. A few wouldn't matter since there would still be others out there to come for me," she said.

Dean placed an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"You're a brave woman," he said.  
"I still got some questions," Roman smirked. "And I'm sure you know what they are."

She twisted a little smile back at him.

"Well, you're all awfully hot," she said.  
"We know," Roman grinned.  
"It just seemed like the right thing to do. If I was gonna die, might as well get my fuck on before leaving this world. I've been with Marco for seven years and you don't complain to a mob boss about anything. Not even if you're his girlfriend or wife and you're not satisfied in bed. I've seen people die for less than that," she said.  
"And the weird note you left?" Dean asked.  
"I figured if I sounded crazy enough, you wouldn't care I was gone," she answered.  
"So you used us," Seth said.  
"Don't pretend you weren't eager to stick your dick in me," she said.

Dean chuckled, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to sit between his legs up against his chest.

"We all were," he said.  
"Has there been anyone since us?" Seth asked.  
"No, I've been keeping away from people as much as possible. I've been stealing and hustling to survive. All I could focus on was getting to today. To stay alive long enough to take them down," she said.  
"I can't imagine living like that," Roman said.  
"I didn't think I would still be breathing at this hour," she said.  
"Why not? If things had gone according to plan, you should have been free to walk out of there," Seth said.  
"Even if I had given all my testimony today, the jury still had to go out for a verdict. It wouldn't have fallen today. I would have been the last one they took down before going away," she explained. "And I was okay with that. I was prepared for that. I wasn't prepared for you three."

Roman got up from his bed and walked to the foot of Dean's bed. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushed the shirt up to her hips and grabbed her panties. He held still and looked in her eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you but you did something to all three of us. We haven't been able to forget about you," he said.  
"Is this some crazy fantasy of yours? Fill a hole each at the same time?" She asked.  
"I'm down if you are," Dean chuckled.  
"No, it's not," Seth said.

She looked over at him. He swung his legs out on the floor but remained seated on his bed.

"Like Roman said, none of us can figure it out. Maybe it's the whole mystery about you. Or maybe you're just special. Whatever it is, we've talked a lot about you. Like a whole fucking lot. Every fucking night," he said.  
"We want you," Roman said. "What do you want?"  
"I wanna stay alive," she said.  
"We're working on it," Dean said.  
"I'm scared," she said. "Not of you. I feel safe around you."

Roman slid her panties down her legs. He moved his hands between her thighs, pushing her legs apart. Dean pulled the shirt off her. He let his hands wander over her skin and exposed breasts while Roman settled with his face between her legs.

"Last time you were so eager to get us to fuck you fast," he said. "This time we're doing it our way."

She moaned at the first flick of his tongue. He was a pure talent. She tilted her head back against Dean, letting the two men work her body any way they wanted. She tensed up but she kept standing on the edge, not sure if she wanted to fall over or not.

"Let go," Dean hummed in her ear. "Let go, darling."

She turned her head and looked at Seth. He was masturbating to the sight of her being pleasured. Seeing him so turned on by that was all it took for her to finally fall apart. She arched up, only to be pulled back against Dean's chest by his strong hands. He wasn't gonna let her get away. Instead he held her tight so he could feel her body shake against his. She seemed to melt against him shortly after. Her chest was heaving but her body was still. Roman raised his head with a grin.

"Feel better?" He asked.  
"Aha," she smiled. "I needed that."  
"Yes, you did," he said.

She looked back at Seth that was cleaning his hand of cum. She wasn't sure when he had cum but she assumed it was around the same time as her. She didn't want him to feel neglected. She wanted them all to feel as good as she did.

"Seth," she said.

She tried turning around in Dean's arms but she was stopped by Roman grabbing her ankles and pulling her further down the bed.

"He's okay but you need to sleep," Roman said.  
"But you didn't get anything out of it," she protested.  
"I got what I wanted," Roman licked his lips. "I'll be able to taste you all night."  
"But Seth," she looked at Seth again.  
"I'll take my share tomorrow after the trial," Seth winked.

Dean moved around and laid down next to her. He pulled her back first up against his chest and held her.

"Sleep," he said.  
"How can you be so calm?" She asked.  
"Ssh, don't worry your pretty head with anything. Just sleep," he said.


	4. Sleep

She opened her eyes and stared into Dean's blue eyes. She could hear Roman move around in his bed. The door opened and footsteps sounded. Seth came in with a bag in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Good, you're awake. I went downstairs. The hotel has a small store. I bought you a dress to wear to the courthouse today," he said.

He pulled out a knee long, black dress with long sleeves. It was very toned down.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said.  
"Keira," Roman sounded wary. "Can I ask about your brother?"

She sighed and sat up. Dean kept lying down, watching her while caressing her thigh.

"He always wanted to be a gangster. Since we were children, he was obsessed with the idea. In his mind it was romantic and dangerous at the same time. I remember him sobbing the night he took a life the first time. He denied it, of course. Told me I had been dreaming him breaking down, and that he had loved it. And he did end up loving it over time," she said.  
"But you?" Roman asked.  
"I met Marco through Wharton. I didn't wanna enter that world but Marco was so fucking smooth. He bought me expensive jewelry, had me travel to exotic places with him, took me out to restaurants with months of waiting lists. I was dazzled by him. I'm not proud of it but soon I was in too deep to get out. I told myself at first it wasn't that bad. I didn't do anything wrong. But I couldn't continue turning the blind eye," she said.

She got out of bed, walked over to Seth and took the dress.

"It really is beautiful. Marco would never have let me wear something this simple. He wanted me covered in gold from head to toe to show the world how much money he had, and that I belonged to him," she said. "I really like this dress, Seth. Thank you."

He blushed and handed her the bag the dress had been in.

"There's underwear too," he said.  
"Thank you," she said. "If I die, I'll be a beautiful corpse."  
"Okay, enough with the dying," Dean said.

He got out of bed too.

"Same trick as yesterday. You're gonna walk into the courthouse on your own and we're gonna hide the burka in the same stall," he said.  
"Fool me once, shame on you," she said. "Do you think he'll be fooled twice?"  
"Yes, because he hasn't got a fucking clue how you did it," Dean said.  
"And this time it's different. You don't have to wait around after your testimony. Once you're done, you can leave. I bet they're not counting on that. They're counting on you to stick around all day until the judge sends the jury out," Roman said.  
"I didn't think about that," she said.  
"That's why you got us," Dean kissed her temple. "Take a shower and get dressed. We need to get there in good time."

She was nervous when she entered the courthouse. She had run over the parking lot as fast as she could and into the shots of all the news outlets waiting. As long as she was in the spotlight, no one from the Bianchi family would dare go for her.

She got a cold stare from Marco when she entered the courtroom. She looked at Wharton but was met with the same cold stare. She was no longer his sister. She was the enemy. As she took to the stand, she looked down at the three hooded men. All of them nodded at her, telling her everything was alright.

She sat there for hours, answering question upon question. The Bianchi's lawyer drilled into her, trash talking her at any chance he got. She didn't waver once. She kept her cool and told the truth. She was done with this family and ready to put them away from good.

"An hour lunch and then we'll be back to hear the closing statements," the judge said.

Keira turned her attention to the prosecutor. She knew Marco was listening from the other side.

"Would you run out for a couple of sandwiches and then we can eat in your office?" She asked.  
"Of course. What do you want?" He asked.  
"Chicken and bacon," she answered.

She could see Marco smiling from the corner of her eye. He had bought it. In the end he had probably never given it any thought that she would be leaving before the closing statements. She got up and walked out of the courtroom.

She kept calm until she reached the bathroom. She climbed the stall and found the hidden burka. She put it on fast, left the bathroom and kept her eyes down. Once again Marco was out on the steps. She passed him one final time. It was up to a jury to convict him now. If they didn't, she would be running for her life forever. A hand grabbed her like the day before but this time she was prepared for it. It was Dean, once again moving her in the right direction of the car. She laid down on the back seat, not wanting to look at Marco, Wharton or anyone else from that family again.

"We're clear," Seth said.

She sat back up and pulled the burka off.

"Do you need a phone to call your lawyer and tell him you're gone?" Roman asked.  
"No, he knows. I handed him a note before leaving. He knows I'm safe," she answered.  
"They're gonna put them away. It's gonna be alright," Dean said.  
"I don't wanna think about that now," she said.  
"What do you wanna think about then?" He wiggled his eyebrows.  
"Sleep," she said. "Sorry, but right now all I dream about is a kingsize bed."  
"Good thing I got one of those," Roman said.

She laid back down and placed her head on Roman's thigh. She was asleep within minutes. When she finally woke up again, she found herself in a soft, king size bed. She looked around but she had no idea where she was.

"Seth, don't," Roman said.

His voice came from outside the door.

"I'm just gonna take a quick look," Seth stuck his head inside. "You're awake! Guys, she's awake!"

He ran to her, jumped up on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Dean and Roman followed a second later, both of them dumping down on the bed as well.

"Where am I?" She asked.  
"My house," Roman answered.  
"And where is that?" She asked.  
"Florida," he answered.  
"Florida? How long was I asleep?" She asked.  
"You've been out for nearly a day. You slept through yesterday and last night. It's 11 AM," Dean answered.  
"You clearly needed it," Seth said.  
"No wonder I gotta pee like crazy," she said.  
"Good news first," Dean said.

She looked at him while he smiled secretly. She looked at Seth and then Roman.

"You did it," Roman said.  
"Did what?" She asked.  
"The jury came in a couple of hours ago with a verdict. They all went away for life," Seth said.  
"Oh my god!" She yelled.

Arms went around her from all directions and she was being squeezed in a giant group hug.

"I'm safe," she said.  
"And you're staying," Roman said.  
"I am?" She asked.  
"Like I said at the hotel, you're special," Seth said. "So what if this doesn't work out in the end? At least let us try. You've been running for a long time. You need to relax and heal your inner scars. We'll be there for you all along the way if you'll let us."  
"That sounds really good. I'd like that. I don't wanna go out in the public though. Not for a long time. I just wanna lay low and find myself with you," she said.  
"Deal," Dean smirked.  
"I can finally be me again. I can get my ID back. And a phone again. I need to get in touch with my bank. All my money is still in my account. I couldn't touch it or they would track me," she said. "I'm free. I can't believe I'm actually free."

Seth pulled her close and kissed her.

"And something else I also said. I'll take my fair share today," he said.  
"Can it wait five minutes?" She asked.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I still gotta pee like crazy," she answered.


End file.
